The invention relates to a method for feeding reaction gas such as oxygen-enriched gas meant for oxidizing the pulverous fuel of a furnace, advantageously a flash smelting furnace, and a possible gaseous extra fuel into the furnace and to adjusting the supply in a concentrate burner. The invention is also related to an apparatus designed for realizing the adjusting, i.e. a multipurpose burner.